Nowadays, the liquid crystal display has replaced the traditional cathode ray tube display and widely used in various display fields such as household, public places, office place and personal electronics products, because of its advantages of light weight, low power consumption, low radiation and saving large space etc.
In fabrication process of a known liquid crystal panel, the array substrate and the color filter substrate are separately manufactured, and then aligned and assembled into a cell. However, when the array substrate and the color filter substrate are aligned and assembled, it is more prone to appear an alignment deviation due to the restrictions of alignment precision, and the alignment deviation will result in light leakage and make light transmittance low, etc. In addition, if the black matrix is fabricated to be wide enough to avoid these problems, the panel transmittance will be reduced and the backlight cost will be increased.